


В Касл-Роке всегда солнечно

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drugs, Gen, OOC, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Вампиры из Салемс-Лота терпят оглушительное фиаско в Касл-Роке.
Relationships: Alan Pangborn/Ruth Deaver





	В Касл-Роке всегда солнечно

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон «Жребия Салема», преканон «Касл-Рока».

**Вампиры vs. измена 0:1. Ева Миллер приходит к Рут Дивер**

Рут проснулась от того, что кто-то бросал камешки в окно её спальни на втором этаже. Алан сонно пошевелился, но не проснулся. Светящиеся на циферблате часов цифры показали, что было два часа ночи — время, когда рождаются заговоры[1].

Рут со вкусом потянулась, и тут в окно ударил особо крупный камешек. Она услышала, как по стеклу побежали ручейки трещинок, и почувствовала здоровое негодование. В этом городе нет покоя ни днём, ни ночью! Она поплотнее укрыла Алана одеялом и встала с кровати, полная решимости надрать кому-то уши.

За окном, непонятно каким образом разместившись на узком карнизе, сидела её хорошая знакомая Ева Миллер — жительница городка Салемс-Лот округа Камберленд, с которой Рут в молодости часто общалась. Ближе к сорока годам их общение практически сошло на нет, но трагическая смерть мужа Евы вновь сблизила женщин. Они звонили друг другу каждую неделю и изредка выбирались в Ладлоу поиграть в покер.

— Бог мой, Ева, что ты там делаешь? — ахнула Рут.

— Впусти меня, Рут, — тоскливо проговорила, почти провыла Ева и заскребла пальцами с чересчур длинными для такой пожилой женщины ногтями по стеклу.

— Я не могу тебя впустить, — мотнула головой Рут. От её слов Ева пришла в ярость и прижалась лицом к окну. Выглядела она страшно: бледная, без единой кровинки кожа, неестественно ярко-алые губы и… Рут вздрогнула и потёрла глаза костяшками пальцев. На секунду ей показалось, что в глубине Евиного рта мелькнули острые клыки.

— Впусти меня, пожалуйста.

— Не могу, — стояла на своём Рут. Она так яростно тёрла глаза, что они заболели, и она не решалась их открыть из-за режущего света фонаря у входной двери. — Как ты не понимаешь, Ева! Полли уехала в Бангор до завтра, Алан пришёл ко мне, у нас времени лишь до семи утра! Приходи завтра к обеду, тогда и поболтаем!

— Я… — начала было Ева, но Рут уже потянулась опускать жалюзи.

— И прошу тебя больше не швырять камни в моё окно, — строго сказала она. — Как ты вообще забралась на карниз? Завтра днём изволь прийти по-челове… Ой, Алан просыпается! Иди, Ева! Да, милый, я тут, жалюзи опускаю, чтобы свет фонаря нам не мешал…

**Вампиры vs. злость 0:2. Проныра Крейг приходит к Тузу Мерриллу**

Проныра Крейг пришёл в «Старгейзер» и буквально не узнал бывший кемпинг. Как долго он не ездил в Касл-Рок! За эти годы Туз Меррилл превратил кемпинг во вполне приличное место: аккуратные домики, чистые дорожки, подстриженные лужайки. То ли дело раньше! Стены были разрисованы неприличными надписями и похабными рисунками, на дорожках между домиками стояли битком набитые мусорные пакеты, в которых среди ночи копошились мыши и сурки, а местные пьянчуги сидели в забегаловке на автостоянке — концентрированная красота, по мнению Проныры.

Туз Меррилл — Тузило драное, поправил себя Эд — занимал домик номер двадцать один — любимый домик Проныры, в котором тот в своё время провёл немало прекрасных часов. Домик был отремонтирован и чист. Проныра оскалился.

Когда он постучал в окно, резко и громко завыла собака. Вампиры не любили животных, потому что те не поддавались их гипнозу. Но Эд Крейг знал, что он сильнее любой собаки, а Джон Меррилл, выкупивший «Старгейзер» и выгнавший оттуда всех пьянчуг и бомжей, сейчас поплатится за свой жестокий поступок.

— Кто там? — рявкнул в глубине дома Туз. Колыхнулась рулонка на окне.

— Впусти меня, Джон, — ласково пропел Эд и погладил раму ладонью.

— Лэнс, это ты? — проревел Туз. Раздался звук бьющейся бутылки. — Отвали, я не в настроении!

— Впусти меня, Джон, — терпеливо повторил Эд. — Это твой старый друг Проныра Крейг.

В мгновение ока Туз оказался у окна. Он так резко дёрнул рулонку, что выдрал один край из крепления. На его лице красовались чёрные очки в пол-лица.

— Проныра Крейг?! — заорал Меррилл. Эд вздрогнул. — Ах ты старая скотина! Чего припёрся?

— Впусти ме… — завёл старую песню Проныра, чем привёл Туза в крайнюю стадию бешенства.

— Я тебе такое «впусти меня» устрою! Пожалеешь, что вернулся в Касл-Рок! Это надо же! Спёр у меня триста долларов, а теперь требует впустить! Сейчас тебя впустит мой «кольт», чёрт побери!

Туз с трудом опустился на колени, чтобы достать из нижнего ящика комода пистолет. У него болели рёбра и отбитые почки — результат стычки с друзьями сводного брата Абди. Левый глаз заплыл, превратившись в щёлочку, и пульсировал на свету, поэтому Туз был вынужден даже по дому ходить в глухих чёрных очках. Но ради мести вонючему ворюге он перетерпит любую боль.

Когда Туз с «кольтом» наперевес и пёс выскочили из домика номер двадцать один, Проныры Крейга и след простыл. Эдди помнил о любви выпендрёжной семейки Мерриллов к серебряным пулям.

**Вампиры vs. любовь 0:3. Бонни Сойер приходит к Крису Мерриллу**

— Кри-и-и-исси, впусти меня! — одетая лишь в тень от луны Бонни Сойер прилепилась к окну дома Криса Меррилла и протяжно звала бывшего любовника.

Их с Крисом связывала интересная тайна. Мисс округа Камберленд две тысячи тринадцатого года и племянник Попа долго спали друг с другом, и этому не смогло помешать даже замужество Бонни. Возможно, она и дальше бы легко наставляла мужу рога, но в Касл-Рок внезапно вернулась сводная сестра братьев Мерриллов Надя — единственный человек, ради которого Крис мог побежать на другой край света. Поэтому на собрании в пансионе Евы, на котором вампиры решали, кто к кому пойдёт, Бонни сразу вызвалась укусить Криса, посмевшего её бросить.

Но всё было бесполезно. Крис и Надя спрятались от всего мира в «Империи изобилия» и не думали ехать домой. Бонни стучалась до самого утра и, когда начало рассветать, едва успела добраться до убежища.

**Вампиры vs. депрессия 0:4. Билл Нортон приходит к Дейлу Лэйси**

— Дейл, впусти меня.

Билл Нортон заглянул в гостеприимно распахнутое окно гостиной дома Лэйси. Шторы не были задёрнуты, поэтому он видел, что Дейл сидит в кресле вполоборота к нему, держа дуло револьвера во рту.

— Дейл, ты чего там удумал, дружище? — опешил Билл.

Нортона — первого выборного Салемс-Лота — и Лэйси — начальника Шоушенка — многое связывало. Странный симбиоз дружбы и совместных нехороших делишек. Они много лет занимались тем, что помогали нужным людям выходить из тюрьмы раньше положенного срока. Денежки текли рекой.

— Привет, Билл, — вяло сказал Дейл, когда увидел его, и вытащил изо рта дуло. — Я всё решил. Покончу с собой. Я так устал.

Этого Билл никак не мог допустить, потому что вампира насыщала лишь кровь живого человека. Он попытался пустить в ход гипноз, но ничего не получилось. В гостиной было темно, лунных лучей не хватало, чтобы как следует осветить большую комнату, а Дейл не смотрел на него. Дейл отложил револьвер на кофейный столик, и теперь в его руках находился лист бумаги. Он вперился в него невидящим взглядом. С листа на Лэйси смотрел нарисованный акварелью молодой человек с растрёпанными волосами и впалыми щеками, из-за которого он, собственно говоря, и устал.

— Дружище, ты не можешь застрелиться, — горячо заговорил Билл, крепко стискивая оконную яму. Вампирские когти глубоко погрузились в дерево. — А как же Марта? Ты о Марте подумал?

Имя Марты подействовало на Дейла как холодный душ. Он скривился и отбросил рисунок. Марта, его Марта… Он не имел права убивать себя в доме, её доме, который она обставляла и обживала со всей любовью счастливой женщины. Жена не имела отношения к его «проблемам на рабочем месте». В мозге Лэйси закопошились пока неясные образы: озеро Касл, машина, верёвка. Постепенно образы сформировались в цельную картину. Да, он не будет стреляться в гостиной дома Марты, как какой-то герой дешёвого любовного романа. Нет, он уйдёт красиво, навсегда превратив своё самоубийство на озере в жуткую городскую легенду, которой будут пугать непослушных детей.

Лэйси поднялся с кресла и зашагал к лестнице. Негодующие протесты Билла он проигнорировал.

**Вампиры vs. наркотики 0:5. Хэл Гриффен приходит к Дину Мерриллу**

— Дин? Дин, это я, Хэл Гриффен, впусти меня, — проговорил Хэл, силясь разглядеть в полутёмной комнате в переплетении человеческих тел Дина Меррилла. Тела валялись на кровати в причудливых позах — у Дина была вечеринка, на которой главными блюдами выступали марихуана и героин.

— Дин, — Хэл провёл острым когтем по стеклу, оставляя царапину. Потом аккуратно постучал ладонью. Он хотел разнести ржавый трейлер с полпинка, но не мог, пока не получит разрешение, и это безумно раздражало его.

— Чего тебе, коро-о-о-овий мальчик? — спросил Дин, неожиданно появляясь в поле зрения Гриффена. Ранее он неаппетитной кучкой лежал на полу у окна, и Хэл его не заметил.

— Впусти меня, я за травкой.

— Не могу, чув-в-ва-а-а-ак, — прокашлял Дин. Судя по заплетающемуся языку, он был накачан наркотиками под завязку. — У меня сегодня почётные гости из Чеврерс… Чемстрес… Тьфу, чёрт!

— Честерс Милла? — терпеливо предположил Хэл, разглядывая почётных гостей, пребывающих в бессознательном состоянии.

— Точно! — захихикал Дин. — Джуниор, Мэл, Картер, Фрэ-э-э-инки, Доди, Джо-о-орджия. Весь цвет Чертер… Блядь! Ну ты понял, короче. Не могу тебя впустить, зайди потом, коро-о-о-овий маль… — Дин не договорил. У него закатились глаза, он упал на пол, трясясь в диких судорогах.

Последний укол был лишним.

**Вампиры vs. жадность 0:6. Лоуренс Крокетт приходит к Попу Мерриллу**

— Реджинальд, впусти меня.

Сначала Поп подумал, что ему послышалось. В окно бил ветер, в проигрывателе «LCD Soundsystem» пели про Нью-Йорк. Поп плеснул себе ещё «Джеймсона» в стакан, сел в кресло. Было от чего напиться — проблемы множились в геометрической прогрессии: вражда Абди и Туза, новый шериф округа Касл, строивший из себя крутого техасского рейнджера, поставщик элитного алкоголя, опять мудривший с ценами…

— Реджи, впусти меня. Это я, твой друг Лонни. Я пришёл в гости.

В окне за полупрозрачной кисейной занавеской белело лицо заклятого дружка Попа из Салемс-Лота Лоуренса Крокетта. Поп нахмурился, поставил стакан на стол.

— Зачем пришёл, Лонни? — спросил он, открывая окно. — И стой где стоишь, входить я тебе не разрешаю.

У Попа приятно шумело в голове от выпитого. Поэтому ему даже не был интересен тот факт, что Крокетт никак не мог сейчас заглядывать в окно спальни, расположенной на втором этаже.

— Что-то ты злой сегодня. Я в гости, Реджи.

— С чего это ты зовёшь меня Реджи, Лонни? — подозрительно спросил Поп и пошёл назад к столу за виски.

У Лоуренса после инициации напрочь вымело из памяти прозвище Реджинальда Меррилла, поэтому он поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло.

— У меня к тебе важное дело.

— Какое? — усмехнулся Поп и, не оборачиваясь, отсалютовал ему полным стаканом. Изрядная порция «Джеймсона» выплеснулась на пол. — Может, ты пришёл поговорить о нашем главном деле — доме Марстена в Салемс-Лоте? Поговорим о том, что ты продал его каким-то заезжим мудакам, а, Лонни? — голос Попа звенел металлом и звучал на диво трезво. — Продал, несмотря на наш уговор не продавать его!

— Меня вынудили, Ред… — начал Лоуренс, но вовремя осёкся. Больше всего на свете Реджинальд Мэрион Меррилл ненавидел, когда его называли Реджи. Это не позволялось даже любимой дочери Наде.

— Пошёл на хер, Лонни, — с удовольствием сказал Поп и резко метнул бутылку «Джеймсона» в раскрытое окно, угодив Лонни в грудь. Бутылка не причинила тому никакого вреда, упала, задев подоконник, на пол и осыпалась дождём из зелёных осколков на паркет.

— Да этот дом ничего не стоил, — принялся защищаться Лоуренс. Он с ужасом представил, как Реджинальд едет в Салемс-Лот, видит пустые улицы, отсутствие жителей, роется в доме. Старшего Меррилла нужно было устранить, но как это сделать, если он, судя по всему, пьян и чертовски зол. — Развалины сплошные, да что я тебе рассказываю, ты и сам знаешь.

Поп вздохнул. Он считал себя не самым плохим человеком на земле, но с собственной жадностью совладать было трудно. Эти развалины могли принести ему кучу денег. Он планировал сжечь «Тигра», получить страховку и сделать из дома Марстена развлечение для туристов — Страшный дом. Чёрная магия, убийства, призраки — всё, что так любят приезжие идиоты.

— Вали отсюда, кровопийца, — сам того не ведая, попал в цель Поп. — Ещё раз придёшь — получишь пулю. Раз ты кровопийца, я для тебя серебряные достану, — сказал он и зашёлся в мрачном хриплом смехе, который ещё долго звучал в ушах Лоуренса Крокетта.

**Вампиры vs. беременность 0:7. Нолли Гарденер приходит к Дэннису Залевски**

Нолли не дошёл до дома, где проживала чета Залевски, какую-то жалкую сотню ярдов, когда мимо него на скорости в восемьдесят миль в час пролетела машина Дэнниса. Оставайся Нолли человеком, он бы с ностальгией припомнил, сколько пива было выпито друзьями в старой тачке. Но Нолли стал вампиром, и инициировали его, к сожалению, недавно, поэтому он, как и любой новообращённый вампир, пока не мог бегать со скоростью выше сорока миль в час. Сила придёт, но для этого нужно время. Нолли с сожалением смотрел вслед быстро удаляющемуся автомобилю. Еда уплыла буквально из-под носа.

Кто ж знал, что в эту ночь у беременной жены Дэнниса начнётся маточное кровотечение и он повезёт супругу в Честерс Милл в больницу имени Кэтрин Рассел…

**Вампиры vs. «сияние» 0:8. Ричи Боддин приходит к Молли Стрэнд**

— Молли, впусти меня! Впусти меня, Молли! — рефреном повторял Ричи, стуча кулаком в дверь дома Молли Стрэнд. Его бледное мягкое пузо колыхалось от предвкушения. До того, как стать вампиром, Ричи был не по годам сексуально озабоченным одиннадцатилетним парнишкой и, как-то приметив во время поездки в Касл-Рок Молли в светлом летнем платье, мягко обтягивающем волнующие груди, не раз фантазировал о взрослой женщине.

— Молли, впусти меня!

Дверь с треском распахнулась, явив на пороге разозлённую Молли в пижаме и халате. В холле вспыхнул яркий электрический свет. Молли сурово смотрела в глаза Ричи. Вампирский гипноз не действовал на неё. Вместо того, чтобы подставить нежную шею под клыки, она пялилась на Ричи, презрительно поджав губы.

— Извините, — проблеял Ричи и убежал в ночь.

* * *

[1] Цитата из рассказа Стивена Кинга «Мораль».


End file.
